Livin the Fantasy
by darkoraclegirl
Summary: What happens when a fan girl is dropped in the FF7 world? I know this is an overly used idea but so whatever. My story I'll write what I want. lol.
1. Chapter 1

Livn the Fantasy.

Final Fantasy. My most favorite thing in the world; the games, the music, the movies, the toys, everything about it I love with all my heart! Favorite character: Vincent Valentine. Favorite bad guy: ……AHHHH!!! I can't pick just one!!!! Most of the time one can find me playing an FF game and if not then I'm reading fan fiction on line. Yep, I'm a fan girl alright. :D

Wandering around fan expo I snapped picture of all the FF characters I could find before coming to a table covered in FF gear. My eyes landed on the replica Buster Sword. Quickly learning the price I pulled out my cash and bought it. Sure it was a bit of a pain to strap to my back and walk around with it there since it weights a ton, but it's well worth it in my books. It was just a shame that I wasn't dressed up like one of the three characters that used it. Oh well, I can't have everything now can I?

Tucking my camera away I headed for the little area they had set up to eat and grabbed a soda and a slice of pizza. I then crammed the pizza down my throat and chugged my soda before heading back out into the crowds. This was what I lived for and I sure as hell wasn't going to waste a second if it could be helped. And sure enough my fast meal paid off, for on my way towards the game section I bumped into one of the game designer for Square-Enix. And this guy actually stopped to talk to me; once he noticed the Buster Sword strapped to my back. It turns out he was at the convention to find someone who he thought find the FF world and he could turn into a character for a new FF 7 game. I just about died for both shock and joy as he said that I could be the one he would pick. But just as I opened my mouth to try to say something to help me get the part and earthquake hit. Everyone scrambled for the exit, and I got knocked to the floor and stepped on; struggling towards a table I managed to get under it safely. Or so I thought. The floor beneath me began to open and a bright green glow came from it as the crack got bigger and bigger. I could only stare in shock at the floor. Soon the crack was large enough and I fell in.

I was in some kind of liquid, that was all I knew at the time. In a panic I reached out my hand, to my relief my hand closed around a metal bar and I was able to pull myself up. Coughing like mad I pulled myself up the ladder I had grabbed and on to the walkway above. Lying there I ran the events I had just lived through my head. One question stood out in my mind; how could this have happened. "Hey are you alright?" I heard a voice above me ask. "Not sure." I answered, though I didn't open my eyes. "You might have swallowed some mako. We should get you checked out." The voice said sounding concerned. "What? Mako?" I asked as I opened my eyes. My heart stopped cold as I saw the speaker. _That's Zack Fair! How? Am I dreaming or something? _"Hey what's wrong!" Zack asked with panic in his eyes. I sat up and turned my body to him as I looked around. _This is a mako reactor. Could I really be in the FF 7 world? _I wondered. "Ah man! Please answer me girl." Zack was clearly freaking out because of how I was reacting to everything. "Huh? Oh! S-sorry." I said as I stood up. "Hey easy! If you did swallow some mako who knows what will happen to you if you push yourself." Zack warned. "I'm fine. I don't think there's anything wrong with me." I tell him. "Do you feel like throwing up?" He asked. I shook my head. "Can you remember everything about yourself?" He asked. "Yep." I answered. "Do you feel dizzy?" He asked looking more relaxed. "Not at all." I answered with a smile. "That's good. It does sound like you're all right. I'm Zack." Zack held out his hand and I took it. "Dark." Just then Zack's phone rang. "Hello." He said once he answered it. I stood there waiting for him to finish his call since I didn't know the way out. "Yeah Angeal I found them and took care of them. But check this, I also found a girl." _Guess he was here to take care of a monster problem or something._ "No! It's not like that; she came up out of the mako." I had to chuckle lightly at that, for it he made a really cute face. "Nah she seems to be fine, said her name is Dark. What should I do with her?" _Hope I don't get in trouble for being here. Then again it's not like I can explain what I'm doing here or even how I got here._ I sighed. "Oh ok then. We'll meet you up top." Zack then hung up. "Alright Dark. Angeal said to head outside and he'd meet us there." Zack said before taking my hand.

We had been walking around for a while when Zack suddenly spoke up. "Hey Dark? How come you have the same kind of sword as Angeal?" I stopped and reached my hand behind my back. _The Buster Sword! It's still there. But how come I didn't notice it? Wait a second! Is it lighter then before? _I wondered before looking at Zack. "I um..I can't really explain it." I told him. "Huh? Why not?" He asked. _Better think fast. _"I can't remember why I have it." I lied. "You can't? Ah man maybe the mako did affect you after all." Zack sighed. I was glad he bought it. "Come on. Maybe Angeal can help you." Zack said before we continued walking.

When we stepped outside we found Angeal waiting for us. "I was starting to think you had gotten lost." Angeal said to Zack. "Yeah right." Zack laughed. "Angeal this is Dark." Zack said as he pushed me forward a little. Angeal looked me over before his eyes came to rest on my sword. "What?" He asked. "She doesn't remember where she got it. Might be because of the mako." Zack said. "Let me see it." Angeal held out his hand to me. I reached back and drew the sword, placing it in his hand. Angeal then drew his sword and seemed to be comparing the two. "Strange. They are both so perfectly alike. You say you can't remember getting this sword?" Angeal asked. I nodded though I didn't take my eyes off him. Angeal went back to comparing the two swords for a few minutes before sighing and handing mine back "It's strange how alike they are. But there's no point in questioning it until you remember where you got it. Now, what were you doing down there?" Angeal asked. I put on a look that said I was trying to recall, but then let out a sad sigh. "It's no good. I can't remember how I got there or why." I answered sadly. "Hey it's ok Dark. Right Angeal?" Zack said. "Don't worry about it. One day it'll come back to you. For now let's get out of here. The mission's complete and it's late." Angeal said. "What about Dark? What's she gonna do?" Asked Zack. Angeal looked at me and gave me a friendly smile. "She'll come with me. The guest room in mine and Genesis' apartment isn't in use and I'm sure he won't mind." Angeal answered._ Genesis! If he's here then I've arrived in this word before Crisis core. _"Why can't she stay with me?" Asked Zack. "I've seen your apartment. Hard to believe you can live in it the way you keep it." Angeal commented. I giggled lightly. Zack sighed. "Alright. You made your point."

Entering the apartment I was surprised to find it so clean and normal looking. "Genesis? Are you here?" Angeal called as he took off his boots. I did the same and followed him into the living room. Genesis was sitting next to a large window in a recliner reading Loveless. _How like him._ "Genesis!" Called Angeal. Genesis finally tore his eyes from the book and smile at Angeal; then he noticed me. "Angeal, since when do you be young ladies home? Is your puppy rubbing off on you?" Genesis asked with a small laugh. "Her name is Dark. It seems she's lost a few of her memories due to her swallowing mako." Angeal explain. Upon hearing that Genesis stood up and walked over to me, a soft look on his face as he brush some of my hair out of my face. "So you brought her here to help here? I shall do my part to aid her as well." Genesis didn't take his eyes off mine as he spoke. I swear if it wasn't for how nervous I was about them learning I was lying about not remembering I'd have a slight fan girl melt down right now; not to mention I'd glomp him because of how hot he looked at the moment. However I settled for something simple. I blushed and shutter. "Th-thank you." Genesis smiled at me.

Lying on the bed in the guest room I stared at my sword. _It doesn't feel so heavy anymore. Why?_ I sighed, tossed the covers off me and went over to it. Picking up the sword I noted that it was still really light. I swung it around a few time; it felt like second nature to me, like I had done it a million times in the past. _But I'm not a sword user. I'm a fist fighter._ It made no sense to me. Hell it most likely never would, just like I would never understand why I was here or how I came to be here. With another sigh I set the sword down and returned to the bed. Pulling the covers over my head I sighed again. _I know I wanted this. But why now? Why before Crisis core? What am I suppose to do? Is this a test of how a fan would react to this kind of thing? Or maybe I've lost my mind finally. _I heard the door to my room open and I pretended that I was asleep. "Tell me Angeal, why are you really helping her?" I heard Genesis ask. "I have my reasons." Angeal answered. "I know you better then that. And I can tell she isn't normal. What is she to you?" Genesis asked. Angeal sighed. "Do you remember Trish?" Angeal asked. _Trish?_ "How could I forget? She meant the world to you when we were young." Genesis answered. "Shortly after we join SOLDIER I got a letter from her. She had been pregnant when I last saw her. Her letter told me that I had a daughter and that she wanted me to come see her right away. I didn't go. Told her I would come see them once I had settle into things here. I was a fool to do so. For the next letter Trish sent to me told me that our daughter had fallen into a lake and drown." I just about gasped in shock. _He had a daughter?!_ "I had no idea. But I fail to see what that has to do with Dark." Genesis said. "So you didn't notice it?" Angeal asked amusement clear in his voice. "Notice what?" Asked Genesis. "Dark looks like me and Trish. She is also the same age as my daughter would've been if she was alive to this day." Angeal answered. There was silence for a while. "Yes. Now that you mention it I can see the resemblance." Genesis said. "Whatever became of Trish? Genesis asked. "She took the death of our daughter hard. A month after she told me of her death I was informed that Trish had taken her own life in grief. All because I wasn't there for either of them I ended up losing both." Angeal answered sadly. I heard the door close and felt a tear slide down my face. _My god. I had no idea. The pain he must feel as he looks at me. Angeal I'm so sorry. I shouldn't stay if I bring up bad memories just by being around him._ I throw the covers off me; grab my sword and slip out of the room and the apartment. Hoping I'm doing the right thing I disappear into the streets of Midgar. Fading away into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Livin the Fantasy. 2

Angeal awoke the next morning to Genesis shaking him. "What is it?" He asked as he sat up. "It's Dark. I can't find her away where." Genesis answered. Upon hearing this Angeal threw off the covers and stood. "She left?" He asked. Genesis nodded. "It seems that way Angeal. There's no sigh of here still in the apartment." Angeal gave a sigh. "Check around the building. Someone must have seen a girl carrying a sword around here at some point." Angeal instructs. Genesis dashed out of the room and out the door while Angeal quickly got dressed.

Opening my eyes I groaned at the pain in my back. _This is what I get for sleeping on the cold hard ground. _I think bitterly as I stand and stretch my back. I then picked up my sword and started walking. I had only gotten a few blocks when my stomach started to growl. I placed a hand on it and sighed. _What could I do to earn some gil?_ I wondered before feeling a hand on my shoulder. I froze thinking I had been found by Angeal or Genesis. "What are you doing out this early pretty lady? And how come you got that big sword with ya?" The way the guy spoke as well as the smell of his breath told me a drunk had found me. With an annoyed sigh I turned to the guy. "Sir I am in no mood to deal with the likes of you. So kindly back off or I will be forced to use my sword against you." I warned him in a calm flat tone. "Now that ain't no way to talk to me you brat!" The guy snapped before he lashed out and slapped me. My head was spinning as fell onto my butt. I held my sore cheek and glared up at him. "Maybe I'll make you please me as punishment." My eyes widen at the thought of what he meant by that. Thankfully though I didn't have to find out; for someone rushed over and slammed their fist into the drunk's skull, knocking them out before he could hit the floor. "Are you alright?" My savoir asked as he helped me up. "I will be. Thanks for the help." I said as I turned to him. "It was nothing." He said with a shy smile. _Holy cow its Cloud! Man is he ever cute._ I thought with a slight blush. "What are you doing in this area?" Cloud asked me. "Well I was wandering about and ended up here." I lied. "Well you shouldn't stay here. There are a lot of guys like him around here and a girl as cute as you will be a target for them. I mean!" I giggled as Cloud's face turned dark red. "Thanks. I'm Dark." I tell him. "Cloud. Come on Dark, I'll take you somewhere safe." Cloud offered as he gently took my hand. I allowed him to lead me through the city, though I wasn't looking at anything but Cloud; which is why I jumped when I heard, "Dark!" I turned my head and gasped as I saw Zack running up to me. Cloud had taken me to the Shinra building. _Crap!_ "What are you doing here Dark?" Zack asked. "You know her?" Cloud asked him. "Yeah I met her yesterday. Dark I thought you were with Angeal." Zack said. I sighed, not wanting to tell him the truth. "I woke up early and was bored to tears. So I went out for a walk and I guess I got lost." I lied. "Angeal's most likely worried about you by now." Zack said while taking out his phone. _I am getting so good at lying._ "Hey Angeal. Yeah I know, she's here with me. Just outside the Shinra building. Right we'll be waiting." Zack said then hung up. "He'll be here soon. Sounded like you gave him a heart attack or something." I felt really back. _Damn it! Not only do I remind him of his long daughter and girlfriend but also because of my stupidity I worried him almost to death. Why don't I think before I act!?_ I scolded myself.

When Angeal and Genesis arrived I couldn't bring myself to look at Angeal. "Dark why did you take off?" Angeal asked. I sighed and shrugged. It was clear to Angeal and Genesis something was wrong; but not to Zack, "So what's Dark gonna do while we're all working?" I was glad the attention shifted off of me and on to Zack and the question he had just asked. "That's a good question." Angeal said as he thought it over. "I wonder." Said Genesis. "Wonder what?" Asked Zack. "Dark are you any good with that weapon?" Genesis asked me. "Yeah. Using it is like second nature to me. Though in truth I'm better with my fist then a sword." I answered. "Then maybe Dark could join us." Genesis suggested. "You mean join SOLDIER?" Asked Zack. Genesis nodded. "What if she doesn't make the cut?" Asked Cloud. "Maybe we should ask Sephiroth for help in this matter." Suggested Genesis. Angeal smirked. "Right, if anyone can make sure she gets in it's him." Angeal comments. "He's most likely in his office right now. If we go now he should still be there by the time we arrive." Genesis points out. "Dark, what do you say? Want to join up?" Zack asked me. "Sure, why not." I answered.

Soon we stood before Sephiroth in his office. Cloud had gone to report in so it was just Zack, Angeal, Genesis, and I. "Let me see if I understand you. You want me to make sure this girl gets into SOLDIER with in 24 hours?" Sephiroth asked. The guys nodded. "Why? Why do want this girl to join? She doesn't look like she could be of any use to anyone." I wanted to yell at him for that comment, but I held back. "Dark is a fighter and I'm sure she could be trained to do more." Said Angeal. _I'm not some kind of dog!_ I think with a slight smile as I glance at Zack. Sephiroth seemed to think this over. "Tell me girl, do you think you could defeat me in battle?" Sephiroth asked me. "The name's Dark. And in answer to your question I think I can hold my own against you for a while." I tell him while crossing my arms. Sephiroth smirk and stood. "Care to test that claim?" He asked. I could only stare as he picked up his sword. _What?_ "To the training area then!" Said Zack.

_How the hell do I always seem to get into these messes!?_ I wondered as I ducked under Sephiroth as he tried to slice me in half at the waist. I then brought my sword up and blocked several attempts at my head and neck as I moved around him. I had no idea how long I had been fighting him nor did I care. What I did care was that after the first five minutes I was still standing and I was still putting up a good fight. _Man when did I get so good? Huh? Is he sweating?_ I couldn't believe it. Sephiroth's forehead was dripping with sweat. _No way could that be my doing._ I thought just before he got in a swing that caused my sword to go flying out of my hands. _Shit!_ I think before doing a back flip to avoid an attack. _Time to use my true skills!_ I think before ducking under his slash and sending my fist flying into his gut. Sephiroth stumbled back and coughed slightly while I performed a roundhouse kick to the side of his head. But to my shock he grabbed my leg and flung me across the room. "Ow." I groaned as I forced myself up and ran at him. I sent a fury of kicks and punches at him, which he dodged and blocked most of them before trying to strike me.

I'm not sure at what point I had grabbed my sword but I was suddenly running at him with it in my hands. I took a swing at him as he swung at me. Steel met steel; but not the steel we had been aiming for. "That's enough." Said Angeal as he blocked Sephiroth's attack with his sword. Genesis smiled at me while keeping my sword from going anywhere with his own sword. Both Sephiroth and I put our swords away. I wiped the sweat off my forehead before Zack handed me a towel. "Thanks." I said while running it over my face. "That was amazing Dark. I've never seen anyone other then Angeal and Genesis last that long against Sephiroth. Way to go!" Zack cheered. I smiled and chuckled. "That was intense. I haven't had a challenge like that in a while." I mused. "You fight often?" Asked Genesis. "No. But a lot of people back home think I'm cocky or something and as a result they like to pick fights with me." I answer. "So Sephiroth? How'd she do?" Zack asked. Sephiroth was quite as he stared at me for a minute, then he turned and started to leave. _Am I still no good?_ I wondered. "I'll have a word with Lazard about her joining." He called over his shoulder. "ALRIGHT!" Cheered Zack as he jumped up and down. I laughed at the way he was acting. "Shouldn't Dark be the one that's happy?" Asked Angeal. "Come now Angeal, you know how easily excited the puppy gets." Genesis said.


	3. Chapter 3

Livin the Fantasy. 3

Sephiroth was true to his word; for less then two hours later found me in uniform and sitting with the guys. "You look good in that uniform Dark." Zack complimented me. "Thanks. Though in truth it's not as comfy as I thought it was." I say while shifting in my seat. They laughed at me and I frowned. I then reach into my pocket and pull out my tarot cards. "What are you doing with those Dark?" Asked Angeal. "Well a lot of things have been happening to me lately and I'm wondering what is in my future." I answer. "You read cards?" Asked Genesis with a hint of interest. "A little." I tell him. "Go on then. Tell us what's gonna happen." Zack saids. With a smile I shuffle the deck and then began placing the cards on the table, my mind locked onto one question: What lies ahead? Reaching out a hand I turn over the first card. "The Emperor." I think over what it means and smile. "What? What's that card mean?" Asked Zack. I look at him and say. "It means I could be recognized as an authority figure soon." I tell him. He groaned. "Ah man. If you beat me at becoming a 1st then I'm going hate myself for life." I laugh at Zack and turn over another card. "The lovers?" I was surprised to have drawn this card. "It would seem love is in your future Dark." Genesis tells me. "Yes it does. Or at least a chance for love." I said as I turn over another. "Wheel of Fortune." _Damn! Reap what you've sown. This could be bad._ "What it mean?" Asked Zack. "I may get lucky in the future. Depending on how I've acted." I tell him. I then turn another card over. "Two of wands. A sign that I will soon face choices towards where I want to go in the future." I say while running a hand through my hair. Another card was flipped and I drew my hand back fast in fear Angeal lead forward and looked at the card. "Nine of Swords. Why does this scare you Dark?" He asked. I drew a breath. "It means I will encounter a situation in which I will face fear. I must confront it and come to understand it or it could lead to physical illness or paranoia." I tell him. "Man. That's a bad card then." Zack said as he stares at it. _Not good! That card plus the wheel of fortune card are bad signs._ With a heavy sigh I gathered cards and put them away. "You gonna be ok Dark?" Zack asked. I forced a smile as I looked at him. "Yeah I'll be fine. Just cause the cards say it doesn't mean it will happen that way." I tell him. "That's right. No one can foretell the future." Angeal saids. I nod, but on the inside I was freaked out. _This is very very bad! I always rely on the cards to guild me and yet this time they foretell trouble in my future._

It had been a three days since I had joined and I was already being given solo assignments. Today I found myself before Executive Manager Lazard. "Well Dark so far it seems that you have adjusted well into SOLDIER. And you seem to have true talent when it comes to you work." He comments as he looks over my file. I just stood there with a ghost of a smirk on my face. "However today I have a very important task for you. Normally the Turks would be assigned to handle this but they currently have their hands full with other important matters that they cannot be torn away from." Lazard informs me. "Sir, if I may ask. If this mission is important why isn't someone like Sephiroth or Genesis, or even Angeal taking on this task?" I asked. Lazard smiled at me. "This task needs a woman. And you are among the few women in SOLDIER." He answered. _Needs a woman? What is the mission?_ I wondered. "I'm sure you are aware that the President has a son, correct?" I nodded. "Good. Vice president Rufus is to attend a formal party held by a rival company and he doesn't wish to go alone." Once this information sunk in I went wide eyes. "You mean I'm to be his date!?" I asked in shock. "Not just his date. There have been a few attempts at the vice president's life and he will need protection while at the party. Which is where you come in. You will pose as his date for the party while at the same time act as his bodyguard. But you must not let anyone know you are playing two roles. And you will need to play the role of date well, for the vice president doesn't want any of the women at this party to hit on him. Do you understand?" I wanted to refuse. To yell and scream that I wouldn't do it; but in the end I gave in. "Yes sir." I sighed. "Good. Ah we were just going over the details of the mission." Lazard said as he glanced behind me. "Is this the girl that will be going with me?" Asked a smooth male voice. I turned towards it and nearly gasped in shock. "Yes sir. This is Dark, one of the most promising young women we have." Lazard answered as the guy circled me, giving me a good look over. "Is there a problem with her sir?" Lazard asked as the guy stopped in front of me. "Does she speak?" He asked. "Y-yes sir. I speak." I answered. "Then there's no problem with her. I trust you have a dress to wear." Rufus said. "Uh..No sir. I'm afraid I don't own any dresses. But I can easily get one." I tell him. He sighs. "There isn't time for you to go out and get one." He tells me as he takes out his phone.

I was surprised when Rufus' assistant brought me a simple black dress. It was a strapless dress that came down to my thighs, the front of it was a v cut that only just showed my chest and the back was low enough to revile my tattoo of meteor. She had remained to help me with my make up and hair. Soon my normally lose mid back length black hair was up in a bun, and my green eyes were complimented with a light eye shadow. My lips were a slightly dark shade of red and looked so kissable with the lip-gloss on them. All in all I felt pretty damn sexy. Rufus entered the room while I was looking over myself and I noticed he stopped dead when his eyes landed on me. I turned to him and bowed lightly. "Sir." I greeted him. He snapped out of his trance and looked me over. "Not bad. I was unaware that a female from SOLDIER could clean up so well." He commented. I blushed lightly. "However your legs leave something to be desired." He said as he walked over to me. I took a look at my legs, wondering what he meant by that. _They look fine to me. What's he complaining about?_ I wondered. I then looked up at him and found him holding a box out to me. "Put these on." He tells me. I take the box and open it, finding a pair of black high heels. _Oh god no! I can't walk in these things. But orders are orders. I just hope I don't make him look bad._ I think as I slip them on. When I stood and looked at my legs I noticed the heels made them look longer and slimmer. "That is better. Now let's be off. The helicopter is waiting." He saids before walking out. With a deep breath I followed him, surprised by the fact that I wasn't stumbling in the heels. _First I can lift and use my sword and now I can walk in heels?_

It was no wonder why Rufus wanted someone to go with him; the moment we entered the room every women had their eyes locked on him. I guess that's why he wrapped an arm around my waist and leaned into my neck. "You better be a good actress Dark. Because I don't want anyone to know I'm single tonight." He whispered to me. So I gently laid a hand to his chest and smiled with a slight giggle, acting like he had just told me something slightly dirty. "Good. Just keep this up and things may turn out good in your favor." He told me before giving my cheek a light kiss and leading me farther into the party. "Si- I mean Rufus, what do you want to do now that we're here?" I asked. Rufus gave me a look that said my almost slip up could've cost him. "Let's just sit for now." He saids. So we found a seat and just relaxed. Rufus kept his arm around me but he moved it from my waist to my shoulders, causing me to lean into him. "You play the role of date well Dark. Have you done this before?" He asked me. "No. I just know what a date looks like and can perform well. Besides, these women all seem fairly dim witted there for it doesn't take a lot to convince them that you and I are together." I answer. "How true that is." Rufus sighs. "Well well, Rufus. Not here with one of your Turks I see." A woman with a large chest said as she walked over to us. "So what if I am Amber?" Rufus asked. "Who's this little girl you brought with you?" She asked while pointing to me. _Little girl?_ "Her name is Dark. Why do you ask? Do you envy her?" Rufus asks. Amber laughs. "Why would I envy her? She is clearly just some street rat you brought to avoid all the women who can see what a dream boat you are." _Street rat!_ "Come now Amber you don't wish to upset her now do you?" I couldn't believe him. He wasn't even trying to defend me. "Like she has the brains to work out what I'm saying." Amber laughs. I let out a sigh and turned to Rufus. "Rufus, could you kindly tell this whore that her body stinks to high heaven and that if she can't afford the rest of her dress then she should go to good will or something." I say to Rufus. He chuckles as Amber turns red in anger. "Why you little!" She snaps. "Shoo fly, don't bother us." I tell her while waving my hand at her. Amber huffed, turned on her heels and stormed away. "Thank you Dark. Amber is among the worst of them. Though I must admit, that was the first time I've seen her turn red with out her drinking." Rufus laughed. "I can't believe her. I'm not a street rat nor am I a little girl." I was mad beyond all belief. "You're right about that."

By about midnight Rufus and I returned to the Shinra building. I had my heels in hand since my feet couldn't stand another second in them. "Glad to finally be done with that party." Rufus sighed as he loosened his tie. "Why did you go to it if you hate them so?" I asked. "My father has little time to attend these parties himself. And he claims I need to mingle with possible partners more. So I am forced into it." He tells me. "Oh." He then turned to me. "You prove most interesting tonight Dark. As well as pleasing to the eyes; not like most of the women I have had to take with me to these things." I blushed lightly. "Thank you sir. I'm glad I could be of help." I replied. Rufus rolled his eyes and brushed his lips against mine. "Call me by my first name from now on." He whispers to me. "Sure Rufus." I whisper back. "But how often will I be seeing you?" I asked not thinking I'd get an answer. "As often as I can find a reason for you to be around me." He tells me with a smirk before leaving me. I just stand there stunned for a while. _Rufus Shinra just kissed me and then said he'd keep me around him as much as possible! I don't believe it. _I realize in shock.

Soon I was entering the apartment I called home; and there was Angeal, Genesis, and Zack waiting in the living room half asleep. "Dark!" Zack cried as he saw me enter the room. Genesis was wide eyed as he took in my appearance, and Angeal was on his feet right away. "What kept you?" Angeal asked. "Sorry guys. But Rufus was made to stay later then was planned, there for I had to stay as well." I tell them as I walk over the chair Angeal had been sitting in and relaxed. "So how was you date with the boss' kid?" Zack asked while leaning in. "It wasn't a date it was a mission. But it was rather nice, despite the fact that every women there wanted me dead just for being with Rufus." I answered. "Did ya make out with him?" Zack asked with a sly smirk. "No! Unlike you Zack I am professional." I tell him. "Where did you get that dress?" Genesis asked. "Rufus' assistant picked it up for me. And he brought me these heels too." I said while waving around the heels. "You keep calling him by his name. Why?" Asked Angeal. _If I tell them he said to Zack'll tease me._ "I guess I just got use to it from the party." I lied. "Well in any case it's late and we should all go to bed. Zack you can stay for the night but you'll have to sleep on the couch." Angeal said before heading for his room. I stood and waved night to the guys before going to my room. _I wonder if Rufus really does like me the way he acts like he does. Oh well, I'll find out if he does try to keep me close to him._ I think as I change and go to bed. What I didn't know was at that time Rufus was telling his father that he would go to more of those parties if his father would do certain things for him, things that included me.


	4. Chapter 4

With a loud sigh I relax on a couch and watch the city below. Midgar seemed strangely active today. _I wonder what's going on down there._ A tap on my shoulder brings me away from my thoughts. "Yes?" I ask while turning my head. Lazard was standing behind me with a kind smile. "I hear you made a very good impression on the vice president. So good in fact that he has requested for you." He tells me. "Huh?" I ask in shock. _Already he has a new mission for me? Guess he really did like having me around._ I stood up and turned to him. "What's the mission?" I asked. "He'll tell you himself. For he wants you in his office right now." Lazard then game me quick directions to Rufus' office and then left.

Once outside the office door I knocked lightly. "Enter." Came Rufus' voice through the door. I opened the door and slipped into the office. "You wanted to see me Rufus?" I asked. He looked up at me and smiled. "Ah Dark. I had planned to go to my vacation house for a few days after the party. As such I need protection while there. Once more the Turks have other matters to attend to so they cannot come with me. As I know you have no work that needs you attention right now; so I am going to take you." He tells me. _He's taking me to his vacation house already? What's he planning?_ "I see. Anything I should bring with me on this mission?" I asked. "Well you will want to pack lighter clothes then the ones you normally wear. And perhaps a bathing suit." He answered with a smirk. "W-what?" I asked. "Well you can swim right?" He asked. _Oh god! This isn't a mission it's a date!_ I realized. "Well yes I can swim. But will that really be necessary?" I ask. He nodded and I let out a slight sigh. "I take it you are unhappy about this?" Rufus asks. "It's not that Rufus. It's just that I've never been comfy in tight fitting clothes as well as reviling clothes. Last night I was able to over come it because it was necessary for the task I had been given. But to have to wear such things for a while, that's a bit of a nightmare for me." I tell him. "Well it's time to get over that feeling. For we are leaving for Costa Del Sol tonight. There for you should go home and pack, for I want you ready to leave by 6:27. Understood?" I nod. "Good. Now unless there is something you want to say or ask you should go pack now." Rufus tells me before turning his eyes to his work. "See you later then Rufus." I say as I turn and leave.

"Wait what?" Asked Zack as he stood in my doorway. "Rufus needs protection while on vacation and the Turks are busy. So he has requested that I go with him there for I will be away for a while." I repeat while folding a t-shirt and setting it in my suitcase. "And nothing happened at or after the party to bring this on huh?" Zack asked, a smirk clear in his voice. "Did you ever think that maybe he just wants me because I ain't annoying like most of the girls he's met?" I asked while glaring at him. "Easy Dark. I think this is a great thing. After all if you play you cards right Rufus might bend to you will." Zack chuckled. I grabbed my pillow and threw it at his head. "Hey!" He grumbled as Angeal entered the room. "What's going on?" He asked. "Rufus needs me to act as his protector while at the same time once more posing as a date, or should I say girlfriend? Anyway he wanted me and now I'm trying to be ready in time to go." I tell him. "She's going to the President's vacation house in Costa Del Sol." Zack adds. "I see. Well at least you'll come back with better color." I glare at Angeal as he smiles. "Yeah you are pretty pale Dark." Zack laughed. "GET OUT!" I yell as I shove them out the door and slam it. I can hear them laughing and I can't help the blush. _God! They are worst then older brothers._

Standing in a shop looking at bathing suits wasn't my idea of neither fun nor a good time._ Why am I doing this? Oh right, the boss' son wants me to. _I sighed before a hand reached out and removed a red bikini from the rack. "I think this would look lovely on you Dark." I jumped and spun around, finding Genesis standing behind me. "Genesis? What around you doing in here?" I asked. "Angeal told me about your newest mission. As for why I'm here, well I was looking for a new jacket." He told me with a sweet smile. I swear I melted into a puddle at the site of that smile; that is till I remember what he had picked out for me. "Genesis I don't like wearing bathing suit, much less bikinis." I tell him as I take it and put it back. "Rufus Shinra won't let you get away with something that covers almost everything. In fact he'll make sure you have no choice but to wear something reviling." He warns me. I sigh._ But a bikini? The things I do for work._ I think with a sigh as I take it back out. "Alright. I'll give it a try. Least when the mission is over with I'll be able to get rid of it." I say before turning to Genesis. "DON'T let Zack find out about this. He's already driving me up the wall about the mission already." I tell him. "I won't say anything about this to him." Genesis promises.

"Come now Dark. The beach is waiting." Rufus saids while standing outside the bathroom. _He keeps this up and I'll put him in the hospital! _I think before opening the door and stepping out. I can see his eyes light up at the site of my body covered in the thin material of my bikini. "I see you picked something that will allow you to tan nicely. Good." He then took my hand and led me to the beach. _A few days of this and then it's back to Midgar where I can act like nothing happened._ I tell myself before seeing a flash off to my left. Turning my head I just about died of shock and horror. "Whoa Dark! You look smoking!" Zack said while eyeing me, a camera in his hands. "Zack!? What the hell are you doing here!?" I demanded while blushing like mad. "I'm here on vacation. Right guys?" Zack said before glancing behind me. I turned to the right and gasped as I saw Genesis and Angeal were also here. "We had book this week for a vacation." Angeal told me with a smile. _I HATE THEM!!!!_ I screamed before noticing that they were in swimming trunks, leaving their bear abs open for me to see._ SEXY!!!!!!_ I mentally cheer as I glance around at the three of them. "Well this is indeed a surprise. Perhaps you three could join us for dinner tonight." Rufus suggested. "Of course sir." Angeal said.

Being Rufus's protection while on vacation was proving harder then I thought. I once more took on the role of girlfriend, which meant going through all the motions; i.e. letting him put tanning lotion on me. And he made sure to do it slowly, enjoying me trying not to enjoy it the way I was. I swear if it wasn't for Zack annoying me every now and then I would've lost it for good and done something that could've really messed up my career; like jump on Rufus and do some nasty things on the beach with him. But at least I was getting a fantastic tan from head to toe. Of course that just gave Zack another reason to tease me. Angeal however found that Costa Del Sol was a popular spot for his fan girls to gather. _Thank whatever gods there are up there._ As for Genesis, well he was really nice about the whole thing as well as taking my mind off Rufus. _The only really gentle man of the bunch._ I thought with a sigh.

Looking around the table I became nervous for some reason. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Zack likes to taunt me, Angeal sometimes teases me as well, and Genesis seems to be flirting with me, add all this with my flirting boss sitting at the same table and you have my idea of entering hell. "Dark how is it you are so close with these three?" Rufus asked. I wasn't able to answer as Zack jumped in. "I ran into her on a mission, brought her to Angeal and he invited her to stay with him and Genesis." I was temped to kick him. "You are living with Angeal and Genesis?" Rufus asked. "Yeah, I am. It saves some gil and they really are good guys to live with." I answer. "Does you job really pay that badly that you feel you need to share a home with others?" Rufus asks. "It's not the pay. I just like staying with them. It gives me someone to talk to almost 24/7 as well as the knowledge that no matter what happens in my day I'll always come home to someone at least." I tell him. "Well as nice as that sounds I can't help but feel that a woman like you should have your own place." Rufus saids. "Well maybe after a few more missions I will get my own place." I tell him. "Maybe I should have you transferred to the Turks." Rufus suggested. _Me? A Turk? No way, can I be expected to do Shinra's dirty work._ "No I think I'm good where I am Rufus."

Three days into the vacation and I was ready to hitchhike back to Midgar because of Rufus and his flirting. Zack has been off my back for a while now since the hottest girls had began taking over the beach. Least that what I think happened. Angeal was spending a good deal of time hiding from his fans. As for Genesis, well he was the only one that seemed to be keeping me here. With a heavy sigh I lend back against the wall of a building. "I take it the mission isn't going any smooth?" Genesis asked as he walked up to me. "Rufus is getting worst by the minute. I'm starting to think about quitting." I tell him as he takes a seat next to me. "I know you're having a hard time dealing with him, but maybe you should tell him how you feel." I gave him a confused look. "He may be the boss' son but you have the right to refuses him and any missions he sets up for you. You also have the right to tell him off." Genesis saids. "Where does it say that?" I ask. "I thought women had their own set of rules even when it comes to boss'." Genesis answered with a grin. I laughed. "That's only when PMS comes into play." I tell him. We shared a laugh. "Maybe you should fake it just to shut him up." Genesis suggested. _Faking PMS just to get Rufus to back off? Could I really do that? Should I do that? What would be the down side? Even if he fires me I'm sure I can find something else to do. With the gil I have maybe I could open a store. Maybe I should fake it._ "I think I will tell him off. But when he fires me you had better help me get a new job."

"There you are Dark. I was beginning to wonder if you had abandon me or something." Rufus jokes as I enter his room. "I have something I need to tell you sir." I tell him with a tone that said I wasn't about to repeat myself. Rufus turned to me and nodded. "You have my attention." He tells me. With a deep breath I narrow my eyes at him. "I'm sick of you." I tell him straight out. "What?" He asks. "I am done being you play thing. I refuse to spend another second here with you and am leaving with Genesis, Angeal, and Zack. The next mission you line up for me I shall not take, nor any mission you give me. Since coming on this mission you have been taking advantage of me as well as the fact that you are the boss' son; but no more for me. I don't care if you fire me, if you punish me, hell kill me if ya want I no longer care. So long as all this crap stops I'll be happy. So tough luck about this and good luck with all those women that are waiting to know you really are single. For I won't be there to pretend to be your girlfriend. Oh and for the record, you are the worst person to date that I have ever had the misfortune to be around. And I've had a great deal of bad boy friends in my life; you've just beaten them all for the title of worst." I tell him before turning and leaving. Once outside I couldn't help the grin from appearing on my face as I grabbed my bags and ran for the chopper.

"How'd he take it?" Genesis asked as I got in. "I didn't stick around to find out." I tell him. Angeal and Zack gave us confused looks but I only gave them a smile in return.

It was a week after my little speech to Rufus and no one had heard a word from him. He was back home safely, but he had locked himself away. I still held my job and all missions I got were normal for my rank. It was kind of odd that nothing had gone wrong; and I wasn't the only one to think this. Genesis had told Zack and Angeal of what I had done and all three were worried that something very bad was about to be fall me.

Lazard had called me into his office just seconds after I had entered the building, but he didn't say why. When I entered there stood Sephiroth next to Lazard. _This is either really important or really bad for me._ "You called sir?" I asked as I walked over to them. "Dark no doubt you've heard of the anti-Shinra groups." Lazard said. I nodded, having heard lots about these groups. "Well it seems there maybe one in Nibelheim. Normally we would send a more experienced person for the job but at the moment we can spare no one. This is were you come in; you are still fairly new and there for people shouldn't really know about you that well." Lazard informs me. "So let me guess the mission. I walk into Nibelheim dress like a normal person and do some light digging. Am I right?" I asked. "Yes. If you find something you report it in and a team will be sent to help you if it is felt that a team is needed. If not then you are to deal with the problem on your own. And should you find nothing then our intelligent is wrong and you shall be paid for you time." Lazard tells me. "Alright then. I'll get down there right now." I say as I turn to leave. "Wait." Sephiroth saids as he steps around Lazard. I turn to him and wait to hear what he wants. "There are confirmed reports of strange noises being heard from the old manor. There maybe a monster problem so you should make sure you are well equipped before leaving." Sephiroth warns. "Understood."

Nibelheim was a lovely place; the temp was just right so I was able to wear a simple black t-shirt and some jeans, on my fist were a pair of black gloves with icy dragons on them. _Anti-Shinra group here? Doesn't seem possible. But worth checking out. I'll even sneak into the manor and see if I can't catch a site of my favorite character. _I think with a smile. After setting myself up with a room at the inn I began my search.

A three-hour search had me convinced that no one here was interested in fighting Shinra; in fact it seemed a large number of the guys had left the town to serve Shinra. _Looks like they were wrong. Oh well. Maybe now I can go see about seeing Vincent._ I thought happily. But then I say a local shopkeeper running out of his shop. "Sir are you alright?" I asked as I ran over to him. "Th-there's a monster in the back room. Please help me!" He begged. "Sure thing sir. Just stay here." I tell him before running into the shop. Quickly finding the back room I was surprised to see a Bomb just waiting for me. "Ok hot head. Time for you to cool off." I say before running at it.

I had beaten the Bomb without it blowing up on me, and the shopkeeper was so happy that his shop was safe that he gave me a ton of free stuff and told me that when ever I'm in town he'll give me rock bottom prices on all his stuff. Of course helping him had taken me a great deal of time and I was tired as hell. So I made plans to go to the manor in the morning. However as I lay asleep a roar filled the air and cause me to jump out of bed; the sound had come from the manor. "What could it be?" I asked myself before heading down stairs. The innkeeper and his wife looked at me before the innkeeper asked. "We heard what you did for the shop next door. Could you do something about that noise?" I nodded my head and headed out the door. _Judging by the sound it must be coming from below ground. The echo just makes it sounds like it's above._ I think as I pass the gate and enter the manor. Dust rose up around my feet as I walked up the stairs and into the room I knew had the secret passage. Walking down the old steps I couldn't help but fear that one might break under me and I would fall to my death; but thankfully I made it to the bottom without any problems. _Man was that freaky. _I think before another roar makes me jump; only this one was a lot closer. _I take it back! That's freaky!_ I mentally scream before pulling myself together. Taking a breath I walked on through the area looking for the thing that was causing the noise. And I found it quicker then I would've liked. "Oh my god." I breathed as I looked upon the face of a monster I had only ever seen in games. _Chaos. What is he doing wondering this place!? Vincent's suppose to be asleep right now. Right?_ I was questioning my own knowledge of the games, but as far as I knew he should be laying in a coffin sound asleep. Chaos took a swing at my head and I just barely dodged it in time, I then rolled away from him and stood. Chaos was before me in a flash trying to hurt me once again; but once more I dodged him and got a few steps away. This little dance went on for what felt like hours. And I was growing, not annoyed with it, but tired of doing the same thing over and over again. "Alright that's enough!" I snapped at him. Chaos stopped dead mid swing and tilted his head in confusion. "What's the big idea doing the same move over and over again? I'm just going to the same thing to get away each time. And if you ain't going to shake things up in this fight then what's the point of doing it?" I asked him. I could see mixed emotions in it's eyes as it stared at me then Chaos was enveloped in a red light, which fade to revile a guy in a tattered suit; he began to fall so I rushed forward and caught him. As I gentle lowered us to the ground I realized what had happened. Vincent had taken back control while I kept Chaos busy. Vincent's head slowly lifted off my shoulder and I saw his red eyes lock onto mine. "Who are you?" He asked me. "My name is Dark." I answered. "Vincent Valentine." I gave him a light smile. "What are you doing here Dark?" Vincent asked. "The people in town are scared half to death of the sounds that come from this manor. I came here to find out what was causing them." I answered. Vincent looked away from me as he realized what I was talking about. "I can't stop him. But I can't let him roam free. There must be a way for me to gain control." Vincent was talking to himself, but I felt I had to say something. "Maybe I could help you Vincent." He shook his head. "What I mean is maybe there's something I can do to you body some he can't use it." I suggest. Vincent looked me in the eyes, confused as to what I was suggesting. "What if I used sleep on you? Do you think that could work?" I asked. Vincent thought this over. "Sleep effects the body, unless awaken by another there is no way for it to wake up. Yes, it should work." He agrees. "Great. But first how bout a change of clothes." I said. "I am fine with this." He tells me. "I wasn't asking." I tell him ask I sling his arm over my shoulder and take him up stairs.

_I can't believe it. I can't believe what I've done! God am I so proud now!_ Vincent was now dress in his signature outfit; I had made it from scrap material I had found laying around the manor. _So does this mean it was me that gave him his outfit the whole time?_ I wondered as Vincent and I went back through the passage. Using a key I had found while making the outfit I unlocked a part of the basement and went in with Vincent. Vincent made himself comfy in a coffin in the middle of the room and looked up at me. "Thank you Dark." He said. "I'm glad I could help you Vincent. Are you ready to sleep?" I asked. He gave me a nod and shut his eyes. _Good night then._ I then cast sleep over him, watching as his chest slowed it's rise and falls to the normal sleep pattern, then I closed the coffin and locked the door on my way out. As I reentered the upstairs I looked at the key. _I better put this where Cloud and the others will find it._ I then head down the hall and put the key in the safe, but as I closed the door a very small monster jumped in. "Damn it!" I shouted as the safe locked up. "Oh well. There's supposed to be a monster in there anyway." I told myself as I stood. With a chuckle I left the manor. _I just set the place up the way it should be. What are the odds of that happening to another fan girl?_ I wondered before going back to the inn.

When I had entered the inn the innkeeper and his wife were so relieved that I was all right. I hadn't noticed how bad my clothes looked until the innkeeper's wife commented about the state they were in and how I must've been fighting for my life. I kept my mouth shut about Vincent and just told a little white lie about a monster I had found and slayed. Not like anyone was going to go check the place.

When I returned to Shinra and reported my finding Lazard told me that I could have the rest of the day off. So I went home to get some shuteye. But as I entered my room I was shocked to find the place filled with flowers and gifts. Walking over to the nightstand I grabbed the card that was there and read it. "Forgive me for not treating you better. I have learned my lesson and hope that you can forgive me for the fool I have been. If you'll let me make it up to you I shall prove that I am a changed man. Love Rufus Shinra." I read out loud. _Wait a minute! You mean he isn't pissed at me? _I couldn't believe it. Rufus Shinra had forgiving me and was now asking for forgiveness himself. "What the hell is going on in this world?" I wondered as I plopped down on the bed.

Writer's note: This shall be the last one I post until after the holidays. Sorry everyone but I'm sure you can understand why this is. Happy holidays!


	5. Chapter 5

Livin the Fantasy 5

Even though he wrote me that message and left all those gifts I still hadn't seen Rufus nor did I get any missions from him._ I don't get it. Why try to make up with me then just disappear again? It makes no sense what so ever. Oh well guess I better just deal with the stuff at hand and worry about him later. _With a heavy sigh I looked towards the door before me. _Been a while since I last spoke with Sephiroth. Wonder what this is all about._ I knock gently on the door and wait. "Come in." I open the door and slipped in, shutting the door behind me. "You wanted to see me sir?" I said, remembering how Angeal told me that even among friends Sephiroth would always put work first; unless it was him, Angeal, and Genesis then formalities go out the window. "Yes Dark. Sit down." He answered, pointing to the chair in front of his desk. I do as told and waited for him to speak. After signing a few papers he finally looked up at me. "As you are fully aware I tested you skill before aiding in getting you approved for SOLDIER and since that day you have proven to be a valuable asset to Shinra." I couldn't hide my smile; I knew full well how much I had done for the company, given the fact that everyone below me in rank seemed to be suddenly looking up to me; if I was anyone else I would've most likely gotten a big head over all this, but thankfully I'm not. "However." Sephiroth said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Just because you are doing so well and no one has complained about you does not mean you get out of review." He finished. _Review?_ "I'm afraid I'm not sure what you mean by review." I said, making sure to voice my confusion in my tone. Sephiroth left out a small sigh. "I see. So Angeal didn't tell you everything before you joined." He was clearly speaking more to himself then to me. Locking his eyes on me he got up from his chair. "Review in short is a test of one's skills after they have gone a long period of time. It allows us to see any change in skill and strength." He explained. "I see. So when am I to be reviewed sir?" I asked. "Today, right now." Sephiroth answered before retrieving his sword. _"What!? Ah man am I late? Why didn't anyone tell me!? _I was about to have a freak out when Sephiroth spoke up. "Clam yourself Dark. Your review won't begin until I reach the training room." "What? You mean you are the one doing my review?" I asked. "Yes. Since I am the one that tested you before you began I am the best one to test you now. For I can compare you now to then. Come along now." Sephiroth then headed out of the room; I jumped up and followed him.

"What the hell's the big idea not warning me about review?" I snapped at Angeal and Genesis when I reached the training room. "Easy Dark, we didn't realize it'd be this soon." Angeal answered. "What are you worried about Dark? As soon as we heard I went and got you your sword. So you are not unarmed; though in truth it seems impossible to disarm someone of your skills." Genesis said while handing me my sword. "If you are through flirting with her I need to review her now." Sephiroth said a smile clear in his voice. _Flirting! Genesis is flirting now? I thought he only does that to annoy me like Zack and Angeal tease me. Could there really be feelings for me in the way he acts?_ I wondered.

Once more Sephiroth and I were locked in combat, our blades dancing and singing as we moved around, dodging and striking. Only this time it was slightly easier to do battle with him; almost like I knew most of his moves even though it had been so long since our last battle. _This isn't normal. Something's going on with me._ I think as I bend backwards to avoid a slash. I swear if I had bent my head back I might have been able to see my heels, that's how far back my spine had bent.

"Whoa! Check Dark out!" Zack comment as he joined Genesis and Angeal. "I didn't know a woman could bend like that with out suffering for it." Angeal comment. "They can't. That shouldn't be possible." Genesis said while moving closer to the glass in a attempt to get a better look. "So then what's going on?" Asked Zack. Genesis thought about everything he knew about Dark, not that it was much, then he thought of something. "Angeal, you told me the day I met her that she had swallowed mako. I think this may have been caused by that." Genesis said. "If that's the case then big deal." Said Zack. "No Zack, this could be very bad for her. We should have her looked at by a doctor as soon as she's done." Angeal saids.

My sword lay a good distance from me, but then again so did Sephiroth's. Once our swords were gone we began to go at it hand to hand. Sephiroth may be the better swordsman but I was clearly the better at unarmed combat. Ducking under a punch I grabbed his left wrist and flipped him onto his back, then I flipped him onto his belly and pinned his arms behind him. _I don't get it. I know this is only a review and that I am to act as though this is a life or death battle, but why when I go to strike him does my body make the blow that much more deadly? And why am I enjoying this fight? What's going on with me? _I wasn't able to try a guess at any of these matters, for Sephiroth had slammed his heel into the back of my skull, causing me to not only let go but to also roll off him. With in an instant I had recovered and was blocking a rain of attacks. Seeing a brief opening I spun my body around and slammed my palms into his gut. Sephiroth gasped and coughed as he backed away, pain clear on his face as he held his stomach. A part of me wanted to go in and land one last blow to finish the job, but as I spotted a trickle of blood running from the corner of his mouth down his chin I realized I had done more then enough. "Sephiroth!" Angeal and Genesis rushed to his side to stead him. I watched as they help Sephiroth out of the room. I was too stunned to do anything else. _I have just made Sephiroth bleed! He didn't even seem capable of standing much less moving by him self. What the hell is wrong with me? _I wonder, barely feeling the hand that appeared on my shoulder. "Dark?" Zack called when he got no response. I looked over at him, an unreadable look on my face. "Come on. Genesis and Angeal said you should see a doctor after the review. And I'm sure you want to know if Sephiroth is going to be alright." Zack said before guiding me out of the room.

Sephiroth was fine once he had laid down for a few minutes. I however was freaking out. The doctor had been wearing a puzzled look on his face the whole time he was examining me and now he seemed frustrated with the results. "Well this can't be right." The doctor said while looking over the chart. "What? What is it?" Asked Zack. The doctor looked over at the guys then to me and let out a sigh. "Well I'm not sure how to put this, giving how strange this is since I know it shouldn't be possible." He explained. "Why not?" Asked Angeal. "I have read all of you files, medical and other wise. I know of things that the public isn't allowed to know. That is part of why this shouldn't be possible." The doctor answered. "Just tell me the flipping result!" I snapped, greatly annoyed by this point. "Well the test found two things. One that could explain you behavior and then other a surprise." The doctor began.

Lying in my bed I couldn't believe what I had just been told. Not only had the tests revile that I had some how gain monster cells which was causing this urge to fight; but also that I'm…. _This can't be. How the hell could something like this be? What must be going through their heads right now. It isn't true. It simply can't be true. The doctor must've made a mistake. But he reran the tests so many times, how could he have been wrong? The monster cells I'm willing to believe, whatever gods there are know I've been around a lot of monsters as well as shady people. Hell my first night here when I ran away and slept outside anyone could've done something to me. But not this. I know who I am. I know where I come from. And yet these results are trying to tell me other wise. Someone please tell me what to do. _I mentally pleaded. My door slowly opened, I couldn't see who was there since my back was facing it and I didn't want to look. "Dark?" It was Angeal. I didn't give a reply, nor made any move to show I heard him. "I just want you to know this changes nothing between us. I don't expect anything more from you then what you've already done. Genesis and Zack also aren't going to act any differently towards you. To us, you'll still be the same person you were before you saw the doctor." He tells me. I still give no sign that I hear him. "If you need us we'll be in the living room." He tells me before leaving my room. _Angeal? How can you say nothing's changed? Everything's changed! Why do you still try to look upon me with the same eyes? Angeal I'm so sorry. All the pain you must be feeling now. Why is this happening?_

Angeal opened Dark's bedroom door and checked in on her, finding her sound asleep. With a deep sigh he shut the door and returned to his chair. "How is she?" Asked Zack. "Sleeping, though I can tell she's been crying." Angeal answered. "Man, talk about having the world dumped on you in one day." Zack sighed. "To think this all began with a simple move she made that she shouldn't have been able to do." Angeal commented. Genesis had been silent since the doctor told them the news. He just couldn't wrap his head around it. Monster cells in a woman's body, a woman that hasn't been near any labs as far as he knew. He wondered if someone had slipped them to her, and if so who. "So Angeal are you really cool with this? I mean, given what you now know about her" Angela cut Zack off. "I know what you're thinking but this is for the best, for both of us. Dark is already uneasy with the things that are happening to her already with out having to change everything here because of one thing." Angela tells him. "Yeah but this isn't some little thing that can be over looked." Zack points out. "So I've heard." Said Sephiroth as he enters the room "How are you?" Angeal asks him. "I'll be fine. Her strength truly has grown." Sephiroth answers as he takes a seat. "How much do you know about the test results on Dark?" Angeal asks. "Only that she posses monster cells with in her blood and that she is also linked to someone." Sephiroth answers. "It's more then a link." Genesis corrects. "Then what is it?" Sephiroth asks. "Dark is my daughter." Angeal answers.


	6. Chapter 6

With a tired sigh I sat up in my bed. My mind slowly recalled everything that had happened last night and right away I began to feel depressed. That is until I heard a beeping sound right next to my bed. "Huh?" Shifting my head I notice that I'm no longer in my room back in Genesis and Angeal's apartment, instead I'm in a hospital. _Guess something happened to me while I slept._ I figured. "Oh! Doctor she's awake!" I turned my head in time to see a nurse rushing out of the room. _Guess any minute now the guys will rush in and start fussing over me. Wonder if Rufus will be with them. _A doctor soon entered the room and gave me a friendly smile. "Ah so you are awake after all. Must say we were all thinking that bang you took to the head was going to leave you in a coma for the rest of you life." He said as he walked over to me. "Bang to my head? When'd I bang my head?" I asked. "Back at that convention during the earth quake. You were lucky since many ended up bleeding badly as a result of rubble landing on them. But I was told you were knocked down by people herding to get out of the building, luckily you weren't trampled to death." The doctor explained. _The convention? Does he mean the one I went to before I ended up in Midgar? Then does that mean it was all just some fan girl dream? No. This can't be right. Could it. _"Your father was here a minute ago, I'll get the nurse to see if he's still in the building." The doctor said then left the room.

"Dark! You had me scared to death sweetie, not to mention you mother. Are you alright my sweet little angel?" Dad asked after rushing in and seeing I was awake. "I seem to be dad. Sorry about the scare." I say, watching as he takes a seat next to me. "I'm just glad you're awake. I called mom and she's on her way over to see you. Just about started thanking the gods or something when she heard the news." I chuckled, knowing that mom, like me didn't put much faith in gods. "So are you sure you're alright sweetie? Do you want me to get you anything?" Dad asked while looking into my eyes. I shook my head. "No dad, I'm alright. Why are you looking at me like that?" I turned my head away from his cause he was staring to freak me out. "I'm sorry it's just, when did you eyes become so bright? They almost look like they're glowing." Dad asked while turning my head back to him. "Sir, the doctor would like to see you." A nurse called from the doorway. With a sigh my dad got up and left. Right away I was on my feet and rushing into the bathroom. "It wasn't a dream then." I smiled as I locked my eyes with the mako fused ones that the bathroom mirror were reflecting back at me.

When my mom arrived she had me in a death grip. "Dark I was so afraid we were going to lose you." She said while fighting back tears. "Mom you won't believe the adventure I had. I was in Midgar. For real! I got to stay with Genesis and Angeal; I was friends with them. And Zack too! I got to join SOLDIER and Rufus tried to date me. I fought with Sephiroth and kicked his butt, well the second time anyway." I told her. "Dark what are you going on about?" She asked in confusion. "I think our little angel's played one fantasy too many honey. She's starting to dream in FF." My dad joked. "It wasn't a dream. Look at my eyes! They're infused with mako. I can't make that happen normally." I said, trying to convince them. "Dark don't be silly. Final Fantasy is just a bunch of games. None of it is real. Oh maybe we should take you to see a shrink after all." I was horrified at that. "I'm not crazy. Mom don't do this to me." I plea. "But Dark you can't even tell what's real and what's not anymore." She argues. "I'll admit I've been though a lot mentally; specially after learning that I'm somehow Angeal's daughter." I sighed. My mom's face changed suddenly, but to what I couldn't tell. "What?" She asked. "That's what a Shinra doctor told me. That I'm Angeal's daughter and I have monster cells." I tell her. Dad's face suddenly fell and mom looked over at him. "Honey why don't we let her rest." Mom suggested to dad. "Sure." Dad agreed. "What's wrong with you two all of a sudden?" I asked. "You're coming home tomorrow sweetie. We'll talk about this then." Dad answered before him and mom left, shutting the door behind them. _Strange. Hearing about my being Angeal's daughter seem to upset mom and dad got upset when he heard about the monster cells. What's going on with them?_

That night I lay in the hospital bed thinking about everything I had been through, as well as the reactions I had got from my parents. "What is going on?" I asked myself. Nothing was clear to me and all my thoughts just caused more questions for me. _Could there be more to my family then I know? The way they acted has me wondering what part of what I said caused their reactions._

The next afternoon found me back at my parents' house, to be clearer in their living room. No one was talking, just lightly drinking from their cups; my mom had her normal tea, my dad his coffee, and I had hot chocolate. I glanced at my parents and sighed. Mom set her cup down and placed her hands in her laps. "Dark there is a lot of things about your father and me that we have never had the guts to tell you. The truth of matters if you will." She began. I waited, wanting to know just what she was going on about. "When you mentioned being related to Angeal I realized that you must've been speaking the truth. After all you've never said anything in the past about wanting to be his child. Dark you aren't his child." My mom tells me. "But Shinra's doctor proved it." I argued. "I'm his daughter." My mom cut in. "What?" I asked. "But mom how can that be? Angeal said his daughter would've been my age had she not drowned." I ask, thinking she's joking. "Time moves differently here. When I was believe to have drowned I had truly ended up here were I was adopted. Several years later I found myself back in Banora. My mother found me and knew right away who I was; it was a happy reunion. But when I asked to meet my father she told me that I couldn't. For if word got round to Shinra of the world in which I had grown up in I would be taken from them both. So with a heavy heart she sent me back and then took her own life to keep my location a secret." Mom explained. "But what's dad's part in this?" I asked her. Mom smiled weakly. "My mother sent her pet with me to protect me while I lived here. She had no idea that when one such as him enters this world their body become human." She answered. "So wait a second. Are you saying my monster cells come from dad because he was a pet monster that belonged to grandma?" I asked, finding everything hard to believe. Mom and dad chuckled. "Yes; and yeah we see why you are having trouble believing it." Dad answered. "He grew up with me and some how we just clicked. I'm sorry we lied to you honey but we felt it was the only way to protect you." Mom told me. I sighed. "So Angeal is really my grand father yet I'm also the daughter of a monster and a human. Could things get any weirder?" I asked myself. They just laughed at me. "Would you like to go back?" Mom asked. I nodded. "We'll show you how to come and go between the two worlds, but promise us you'll take care of yourself." Mom requested.

Walking through the streets of Midgar I was annoyed that I had to go through the slums just to get back to Shinra. I sighed and stopped for a moment. "Would you like to buy a flower?" I turned to the speaker and found Aerith. I smiled at her. "How much?" I asked. "1 gil each." She tells me. I looked at her basket. "I'll take two." I tell her as I take out 2 gil from my pocket. I then hand her the gil and she gave me the flowers. "Thank you and have a nice day." She said then left. "You too." I called after her before turning and continuing my walk to Shinra.

Entering the building I sigh in relief. Then end up on my rear with a hyper guy/puppy. "Dark! Where the hell have you been? We've been worried sick about you!" Zack yelled at me. I just stared at him, having only ever seen him like this in the game. Next thing I know I'm over his shoulder and we're in an elevator. Zack carried me to Sephiroth's office. "Look who finally returned." He said to whoever was in the room. I was then dumped on a couch. Moving my hair out of my face I found suddenly found myself in the arms of Angeal with Genesis and Sephiroth standing next to him. "Dark where were you?" Angeal asked. "Why did you leave with out telling us?" Genesis asked. "Do you have any idea how long everyone was looking for you?" Sephiroth asked. I didn't know what to tell them. _Do I tell the truth and revile the world mom and I grew up in? Or should I make something up?_ I was sparred from answering, for the door to the office slammed open and in came Rufus. Angeal let go of me in shock and suddenly I was in Rufus' arms as he placed a kiss to the corner of my lips. "Dark I was so worried when you were reported missing four months ago." He said as he held me tightly. _Four months ago? I've been gone for four months?_ I couldn't believe it. I had been told of the time difference but mom said time move faster in our world, but now it looked like it was the other way around. Thinking it best I picked to lie. "I'm so sorry for worrying all of you. But after my last trip to the doctor I needed some space to clear my head and work things out. I kept moving in order to avoid being found. I'll make up all the work I missed I promise." I tell him. "Forget the work. I was worried about you, how you were doing." Rufus said as he lessened his grip on me. "Dark if you wanted some time to yourself then you should've told Lazard; he would've given you all the time in the world." Sephiroth told me. I look down at the floor. "It's not like I planned it. I was mentally worn out and emotion confused. Everything was happening so fast and sudden that I couldn't make heads or tails it. I left with out realizing it till I was already out of the city I then figured I'd get a lift and spend some time by myself; but when I reach the nearby town I felt I needed more space so I got a ride and just kept on going farther away." I explained. "In light of this new information I think you need a pick me up. And I know just the place for you to go for that." Rufus said. "Where's that?" I asked. "The Gold Saucer. A place for gaming. A few days there and you'll be your old self again." Rufus saids. I smile lightly. "I've heard of it. Always wondered what it would be like to go there." I say. "Well then I'll have the chopper ready and we'll be there in a few hours." Rufus said while taking out his cell phone. "No Rufus. I don't want to go with you. Not after the last trip with you." I tell him. His face fell slightly. "I see. Then maybe Angeal." He suggested. "No, not him. I want to go with Genesis." I tell him. "What?" Rufus asked as he looked over at Genesis. "Genesis is the only one that never taunted me and would give me advice when I clearly needed it. There for I would feel better with him around since I know he can be trusted." I explain. Truth way I just wanted to see if a relationship would spring up from this trip. Rufus thought this over then nodded. "I see your point. Very well I shall arrange for the two of you too go on a paid vacation to the Gold Saucer." Rufus then turned and left the room. I turned around ready to answer the questions that were coming. "Why not Angeal? He is your dad after all." Zack asked. "I didn't want to go with him because that would be the worst time to spend time with him. I need to finish pulling my head together and I can't do that while trying to make up for lost time with Angeal. All that chaos of bonding while working out stuff in my head would just make it worst for me." I explained. Zack nodded, clearly seeing my point. "I understand Dark. I hope you and Genesis have a great time together." Angeal said with a light smile. "Thanks." I reply.

The Gold Saucer was more amazing then the game made it seem. Genesis and I went on all the rides, competed in games, saw who could last longer in the battle area, and then we stuffed ourselves with the food available at the hotel. All in all we were having a great time.

We were laughing as we left the theater area. "Oh man that was priceless. I can't believe the way the scenery started falling like that." I said as I slowly stopped laughing. "Dark tell me the truth. Did you really agree to this because you need more time to work things out or did you do it because you wanted us to spend time together outside work?" Genesis asked me suddenly. I stopped walking and sighed. "Ok. I'll come clear. I did agree to this because I wanted to spend time with you. So in truth you've been on a date with me the whole time we've been here." I tell him as I face him with a slight smile. "Dark you could've just asked me out with out going through this." He tells me as he walked over to me. I blushed lightly and looked away. "I guess I just wasn't sure if you would want to go out with someone like me." It was the truth. A guy like Genesis with a girl like me was an impossible thought in my mind. But now, as Genesis held my chin between his thumb and pointer gently turning my face towards him I wasn't so sure anymore. Genesis' eyes held a warm light to them as he stared into mine, his warm breath brushed against my skin giving me goose bumps. Our faces were maybe two to three inches apart. "You'd be surprised what I'd do for you Dark." Genesis whispered to me. My heart was racing at this news; at this almost declaration of love for me from Genesis. _Whoever knew he could be so wonderful?_ I wondered as I slowly closed the gap between us. Our lips met lightly at first, but with in seconds Genesis had me pressed up against a wall and his tongue was exploring my mouth. I ran my hands long his chest, feeling it through the thin shirt he had worn in place of his usual top. Genesis' hands were gripping my hips tightly and keeping me close to him. I swear if someone hadn't coughed we might have done more then just make out. Breaking apart we looked over at the person that had ruin the moment for us. "Sir, ma'am I'm going to have to ask you two to take that to your hotel room." It was one of the people that worked here. I started chuckling into Genesis' chest; he shortly joined me in laughing as we slowly went back to the hotel.

"That was an amazing kiss Genesis." I tell him. "A perfect end to a perfect date." He commented. I blushed. "Yeah it was a perfect date." I agreed. "I meant what I said to you Dark. I truly would do anything for you. You want the world I will make it yours. I will bring the downfall of the human race if it would make you happy. Steal all the treasure this world has for you. Anything." Genesis finished saying this in a whisper. My heart was racing again seeing nothing but truth in his eyes. "You know Angeal might kill you when he learns of this." I point out. "Angeal knows I won't hurt you. Though I guess to some it will be strange when they learn that I am in love with my best friend's daughter." He said, slightly serious. "Yeah they will. But who really cares what they think?" I asked. "Not me." Genesis whispered before kissing me. "Goodnight Dark. I'll see you in the morning." He said before turning and heading into his room. "Goodnight Genesis." I called as I entered my room. I jumped onto the bed and giggled slightly. Genesis had admitted to being in love with me and said he'd do everything from stealing to killing. Hell he even said he'd take over the world for me. No one else that I had ever been with had made such a claim to me. And I doubted anyone ever would.


	7. Chapter 7

Genesis and I spent three more days at the Gold Saucer before heading back to Midgar; We keep our new relationship in the dark since we weren't sure how Angeal would take it as well as the fact that Rufus was now keeping a close eye on me and had started inviting me out to dinner. All of this made it hard for the two of us to be alone together, but we found time; time and closets that is. However all good things end up crashing and burning sooner or later.

Genesis and I had gotten home early and figured we'd enjoy that time before Angeal came home; after all he had text us saying he may be later the normal. So Genesis and I lay on the couch making out and running our hands along each other's body. Both our jackets lay on the floor and I had thrown his shirt some where, that was about as far as we ever allowed ourselves to go while making out; a few times had found Genesis' hand up my shirt near my bra but that was it, our limit until we were both sure about things between us, Angeal had been told about us and was alright with it. We were so lost in each other we barely heard the door open and the sound of boots coming towards us. Suddenly Genesis was ripped off me and thrown across the room. Sitting up I stared in shock at Angeal, who wore a look of murder as he glared at Genesis. Genesis got up off the floor quickly when he realized what had happened. "Angeal." He began but was cut off. "I don't want to hear it! Dark isn't going to be staying here anymore." Angeal growled at him. "Please just listen." I begged. "Get your things right now." Angeal snapped at me. "Dark you better just do what he saids." Genesis tells me. So with a sigh I picked up my jacket and went to pack.

To my shock Angeal talked Sephiroth into letting me stay with him. "What brought this on suddenly?" Sephiroth asked Angeal. "Genesis was kissing her when I arrived at the apartment." Angeal answered. Sephiroth went slightly wide-eyed. "He what?" Sephiroth clearly couldn't believe it. "It's true; he had his shirt and jacket off, was laying on top of her and they were kissing." Angeal said. Sephiroth looked over at me with a look of shock. I was sitting in the living room on one of the chairs feeling like a kid who knows they're about to be spanked or something. "I don't want him anywhere near her." Angeal said to Sephiroth. "I'll make sure he can't see her while she's here. You'll have to speak to Lazard though about keeping them apart on missions." Sephiroth replied. "Thank you for taking her." Angeal said as he faced his friend. "Anytime." Sephiroth replied. _Great! Now I can't be with Genesis. Maybe I should just grab Genesis next time I see him and take him to my world. At least there we can be together._ I think bitterly.

The next day it was clear to me that no one was going to let me see Genesis; and when I demanded to know why they were stopping me they just said they had their orders. _Damn you Angeal!_ I thought as I sat down. Zack came up to me and sat across from me; he seemed to be nervous about something. "What?" I asked, not wanting to put up with Angeal's puppy. "Angeal will kill me if he finds out I'm doing this but Genesis asked me to pass you a message." Zack said, trying his best to keep his voice down. I lightened up a bit and leaned in. "He saids he's going to try to clam Angeal down and explain everything to him; and the best thing you can do is just tell the truth if Angeal asks you anything about your relationship with him." Zack said. I give a nod. "If you see Genesis tell him I'll do as he saids and that I love him." I tell Zack. "Will do. I still can't believe how mad Angeal is about this." Zack said while leaning back. "Me either. Didn't he say nothing had changed between us after learning that I'm related to him?" I ask. "Yeah. But it seems the other way; after all the marks he left on Genesis aren't ones that you can ignore." Zack saids. "What marks?" I ask, now worried about Genesis. Zack took out his phone and brought up the pictures. "I took these with out him knowing." Zack said before passing me the phone. I gasped as I flipped through the pictures; Genesis' body was damn near covered in slashes, brushes, and even some severe burns. Tears stung at my eyes as I set the phone down. _I can't believe he did that just because we were making out. What kind of person does that to their friend?_ I stood up and wiped what few tears that had fallen away. "Where are you going?" Zack asked. "To deal with Angeal myself." I answer while storming away.

"I'm not talking about this with you." Angeal said while grabbing something out of his locker. I slammed the locker shut and stood in-between it and him. "Tough luck." I snapped. "Don't take that tone with me Dark. I am not in the mood for this." He saids while turning and walking away. I followed him. "As I recall you claimed nothing had changed after you found out that I am related to you. But now that you've found out that I'm dating your best friend you suddenly think you can act like this. I saw what you did to Genesis!" I snapped at him. He turned around and glared at me. "I told you to stay away from him." He growled. "I was shown on a cell phone what you did. How can you be this way?" I asked, tears threatening to fall. "Genesis is too old for you and he has no right to touch you!" Angeal snapped. "I took him on a date! I asked him out right in front of you!" I yelled. "When was this?" Angeal asked. "When Rufus said I could take a paid trip to the Gold Saucer." I answered. "You are never seeing him again." Angeal turned and started walking again. "I love him!" I yell at him. Angeal stopped and turned to me. "You are too young to know what love is." He saids. "I'm flipping 22 years old! Stop telling me what I can and can't do." I growl. Angeal saids nothing and enters a elevator. "What are you looking at!" I snapped at a few guys that had been staring at me. They quickly ran out of site.

"Sephiroth please speak to Angeal." I begged as I stood in his office. "Dark Angeal is just trying to protect you." Sephiroth saids. "I don't need protecting from Genesis. He and I are in love! He'd never do anything to hurt me." I argue. "But you are Angeal's only child. He isn't about to let a man take you from him." Sephiroth points out. "But Genesis isn't taking me away from him. Hell the two of us were thinking about how to break the news to him." I say as I take a seat. "Dark you are failing to see things from his point of view. Genesis is older then you and there for Angeal fears that because of this factor you may feel the need to run into things you are not ready for." Sephiroth argue. "I notice he didn't put up any kind of fight when Rufus tries to ask me out." I comment. "But you two are closer in age." Sephiroth points out. "And Rufus has made it clear he wants more then just my company." I point out. Sephiroth is silent as he thinks this over. Then he lets out a sigh. "Dark I don't know what you expect from me. Angeal and Genesis are both friends of mine but I can't take one side over the other. Yes I agree with Angeal that it was wrong of you to hide this relationship from him, but I also think that Angeal is being too hard on the both of you. There isn't much I can do Dark." He explains. I sigh in annoyance and stand up. "Where are you going now?" He asks. "Why should I tell you?" I ask before leaving.

I looked down at my glass and sighed; after leaving Sephiroth's office I had gone to a bar very far from the Shinra building and just sat there drinking away. The seats to my left and right shifted as two figures sat down next to me. Those figures were Reno and Rude. "Buzz off Turks." I growled in warning. "Hey easy babe. The two of us just got off the clock. No need to start growling at us." Reno joked. I didn't really believe they were just here to drink after work; not after realizing that I was being followed as I left the Shinra building. "Don't try to BS me. Rufus has you keeping tabs on me." I say before chugging my drink and ordering another. "Now why would he do that?" Rude asked. "Don't play games with me! I know what he wants from me and I'm not willing to give it. So go back to him and tell him where he can stick his damn." "Whoa there! I think you've had a little more then you should've." Reno said, cutting me off. "I'm fine." I growl while taking the bottle from the bar tender.

A few hours later Reno and Rude were trying to force me out of the bar, but I wasn't going to go with out a fight; which would explain the cuts on the both of them. I might not have brought my sword but my nails are just as good. Finally the two got me out side. "Ok now just got to get her in the car and then we can pretty much call it a night." Reno saids before I kick him in the face. He drops me and I bend my body and flip Rude over my back; then I bolt down the street and lose them in a maze of allies.

I force open the door to Angeal and Genesis' apartment and stumble in. Angeal was the first to react to me. "Dark? What are you doing here?" He asked before smelling the air. "Have you been drinking?" He asks in shock. "Why wouldn't I drink when a jerk like you won't let me live my life!" I snap at him before making my way to the couch Genesis is sitting on; Genesis was staring at me with very wide eyes as I stumbled towards him. Angeal grabbed my arm to pull me back but I turned around and gave him a good scratch across the cheek, drawing blood; I then stumbled backwards and landed in Genesis lap. "Yay! I'm back where I wanna be." I cheered and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Dark don't do this. It'll make things worst." Genesis whispers to me. "Oh hush up! I do what I want not what he tells me too. And right now I wanna kiss you." I say slightly slurring my words before I pull Genesis into a kiss. Genesis pulled away quickly. "Dark please don't do this." Genesis saids while trying to pull my arms away. "But I love you. Don't you love me?" I ask, slightly hurt that he didn't want me to kiss him. "You know I love you Dark. And that's why I can't do this right now." Genesis saids, trying to reason with me. "But why? Why must we let him stand in our way?" I ask. "He's your family Dark. Family is important." He tells me. "Family is just something to hold you back. And I'm gonna get rid of him." I say while standing up. "Dark what are you talking about?" Genesis asked me. I charged at Angeal, tackling him to the floor since he was too surprised to dodge. I then slammed my fists into his face over and over again until Genesis pulls me off him. Angeal's face was bleeding slightly from areas in which the skin had ripped from the force of the blows. "Dark stop this at once!" Genesis snapped. I just kept swinging, not noticing that I was no long close enough to hit Angeal.

Angeal slowly got up; still try to recover from the shock of what had happened. Looking over at Dark he noticed the look Genesis was giving her; that scared look that clearly said he wanted to help her but was unsure how to do so and that in turn made him feel helpless. Angeal had worn that same looked once back when he was with Trish. She had been hurt in an accident and he couldn't do anything to help her. Angeal shook his head to clear it and looked back at the two before him. Dark was starting to slow down her swings and Genesis was holding her just tight enough to keep her both up and away from thing that would hurt her while at the same time not keeping her too close to his body. Finally Dark stopped swinging and dropped her fists. "Dark?" Genesis called to her, unsure if she had passed out or something. "It's not fair." She whispers, loud enough to be heard by both men. She then lifted her head and looked at Genesis; then turned towards Angeal, showing him her tears. "All my life has been one bad boyfriend after another. And now that I've finally found one that treats me like a person, like someone who's loved you want to take them away from me. You know how much it hurts to lose someone you love and yet you still make me feel that kind of pain. Why? Have I been bad? If it's because of the four months I went missing I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. Please don't hurt Genesis anymore. Take it out on me if you need to; I'm the one that should be punished." Angeal felt his heart ach at the tone of her voice as well as the state she was in; sure she was drunk and everything she was doing may have been because of the drinks she had, but underneath it all was a girl in love desperately fighting for her right to be with Genesis. Angeal was unsure what to do at this point. Unsure how to handle his daughter. "I don't feel so good." Dark mutter. Genesis quickly took her to the bathroom, just making it to the toilet before she threw up. Still not sure what to do Angeal went into Dark's old room and began fixing the bed for her.

When I woke up I moaned and threw the covers over my head; blocking out the light that was burning my eyes. Slowly, ever so slowly I noticed the familiar smell of the room I was in. I carefully sat up and looked around, noticing that this was my room back at Angeal and Genesis' place. Wrapping the blanket around my head and body I left the room and looked around, finding Angeal in the kitchen staring into his coffee cup. I turned to go back to my room when I heard, "Dark sit down." From Angeal. Sighing lightly I did as I was told. "Dark do you remember what you said to me last night?" He asked. I did my best to recall my words, knowing he wouldn't have asked if it wasn't important but for the life of me I just couldn't remember. "No. Not a single work." I sighed. "Last night you said a bunch of things that both shocked me and made me think. Last night I began to understand just what you were going through because of me. The pain I had brought upon you because I was over reacting. I'm sorry Dark." He said while looking into my eyes, showing me he meant it. "I know you want me to be safe but I need to live my own life the way I want to. You can't protect me forever." I tell him, showing him that I do understand his side of things. "Genesis wants to take you to a movie tonight. I told him he could if you felt better by then." I smiled at Angeal. "Thank you." I said. "Don't thank me. I haven't earned your thanks." Angeal then stood, went to the sink and dumped out his cup. "I told Lazard that you weren't coming in today. So go back to bed and rest. I'll help Sephiroth bring your stuff back here later today." Angeal said after rinsing his cup out and setting it on the counter. "Alright. Night." I say before heading back to my bed.

Genesis had been surprised that morning; he had though that when Angeal had caught him checking in on Dark he would've been killed. But instead he got an apology and permission to take Dark out once she had gotten over her hang over. He wasn't sure what brought on the change of heart but he had guess it was mostly due to what Dark had said; drunk or not no one could deny that she had hit nerves with her words, even he had been effected by the things she said. Shaking his head Genesis went back to his search, trying to find a good movie he could take Dark to.

I let out a small groan as I went to the door; someone had picked right now to knock on the door. Thankfully though my head wasn't pounding anymore so answering the door would be less painful for me. "Yes?" I asked as I opened the door. There stood Rufus, looking slightly annoyed. "How are you Dark?" He asked. "I'm hung over, though that seems to be fading slowly. Coming in?" I say, stepping aside. "Yes I think I will." Rufus said as he stepped inside. We went to the living room and sat down. "I hear that there's something between you and Genesis. Is that true?" He asked suddenly. I wasn't sure how to answer; Rufus has some kind of feelings for me but it seems that he just wants my body, unlike Genesis who has shown interest in me rather then just my body. "Where did you here that from?" I asked him. "The Turks." He answered. I rolled my eyes. "Let me guess, Reno and Rude." I said with an annoyed sighed. "I'm surprised Dark. You know that names of two Turks." Rufus said, clearly enjoying my hatred of the two I mentioned. "I know the two idiots that were pestering me last night at the bar." I tell him. "Well it can't be helped where they go after hours." Rufus saids. "Like hell it can't. You told them to follow me to keep me from disappearing again didn't you?" I asked him. "That's a bold thing to say Dark. Just because they work for my father and myself doesn't mean we misuse them Dark." The tone Rufus had used when saying this made me sweat a little, for it was clear he was angered by what I had said. I sighed and sat back. "So, back to my question. What is going on between you and Genesis?" Rufus asked.


	8. Chapter 8

Taking a shaky breath I looked Rufus in the eyes. "We're dating." I tell him. He frowned. "And when were you planning on informing me about this?" He asked. "It's hard to tell you something when the only time you seem to wanna say anything to me is to ask me out to dinner and as soon as I say no you say bye and hang up on me." I tell him. "So that means you can't call me and tell me yourself? You have to wait for me to find out from one of the Turks?" He asks, his tone telling me how mad he was. "Rufus look, I know you have an interest in my body. There's never been any doubt in my mind about that. But Genesis has shown an interest me as a person. He has spent time with me, spoken with me as a friend, and giving me advice." I tell him. "I can give you anything you want." Rufus argues. I frowned at him. "You want a girl that wants things from her boyfriend alone then go date Scarlet." I snapped at him. "Don't talk to me like that!" Rufus snapped. I couldn't help but feel angered by his tone. "Rufus I want you out of here. Now." I say as calmly as I can while at the same time making sure he knows I'm not playing around.

Angeal and Genesis entered the apartment and removed their boots. "Dark?" Angeal called as they entered the living room. There was no reply so the two thought she might be asleep. "I wonder how her head feels." Genesis said while looking towards Dark's room. "Well if she isn't feeling better by tonight then you'll just have to wait till tomorrow to take her." Angeal tell him. Genesis sighed. "I'm going to check on her." Genesis tells him before walking over to Dark's door and opened it slightly. "Dark?" Genesis called while sticking his head in. "Angeal!" Genesis called as he ran in. Angeal quickly entered Dark's room and saw what had caused Genesis to yell for him. Dark's room was a mess as nearly everything was dumped or knocked over; and there on the bed was Dark, she was out cold, naked, and bleeding. "Dark? Dark can you hear me?" Genesis asked as he carefully lifted her body and covered her with a near by blanket. Angeal pulled out his cell phone and called for help.

"Rape?" Genesis asked the doctor. The doctor nodded. "That's what it looks like I'm afraid. The question is what kind of person could over power a member of SOLDIER?" The doctor asked. Genesis and Angeal couldn't believe what they had just been told. Someone had raped Dark while they had been working; and she hadn't been able to fight off her attacker. The doctor went back to Dark's bed and Angeal turned to Genesis. "What kind of person can over power someone with monster cells who is clearly more skilled in combat both armed and unarmed then every one in SOLDIER put together?" Genesis asked Angeal. "I don't know; but Dark was suffering from a hang over. Her body might not have been fit for a fight when this happened." Angeal pointed out. Zack and Sephiroth came up to the two. "We heard Dark was here. What happened?" Zack asked. "Someone raped Dark." Angeal answered. "What?" Asked Zack in shock. "I took a look at your apartment. There was no sign that the door was forced open and the rest of the apartment looked like it was untouched. Dark may have known the person that raped her and thus let them in with out knowing what they were planning on doing." Sephiroth told them. "Who could've done it then?" Zack asked. "I plan on finding out." Genesis said, a dark note to his voice. "Don't do anything reckless." Angeal warned him.

Opening my eyes I tried to block out what had happened to me; but the burning between my thighs wasn't letting me forget, so I ended up silently sobbing. "Dark?" I looked up and saw Genesis giving me a soft sad look as he carefully walked over to me and sat next to me. I threw my arms around him and cried into his chest as he held me close, letting me know it was all right. When I had calmed down some he shifted me so the side of my face rested against his chest. "Dark can you tell me who did this to you?" He asked. I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't bring myself to say their name. So I shook my head. "Dark I need to know the name of the person that hurt you if I'm to help you." Genesis tells me. "I c-can't tell you. I'm sorry." I whispered to him. "It's ok. I know you are scared and I don't blame you. I figure out who did this Dark, and I'll make them pay." Genesis promised me. I clutched his jacket, wanting to tell him not to but I couldn't work my voice. I knew he wouldn't give up if I asked him; he loved me too much to let the guy get away with it.

Genesis had switched rooms with me so that I wouldn't have to return to the room where my rape took place. Angeal got me a new bed and covers; over all they went through a lot to make sure I wouldn't be reminded of what happened to me. They even improved the locks on the door and put locks on the inside of my new room so I could feel safe. But in truth I didn't feel safe anymore, I just wore a mask to make people think I was all right. My only comfort was found with in battle and Genesis. Everything else was just a struggle to keep people from finding out how frail and weak I truly was.

I was leaning against the wall of a stall with silent tears running down my face. I had seen him today; he had been speaking with someone and he didn't seem to be bothered at all by what he had done, even when he look at me he didn't seemed effected by it. I still hadn't reviled him to anyone who he was and I most likely never would. Wiping my eyes I left the stall and cleaned myself up. I knew I couldn't let Genesis see me like this; he'd go off thinking that guy had touched me again and that would most likely lead to a blood bath. I wasn't about to let that happen, even though the creep had it coming I didn't want Genesis to kill anyone because of me. Once I was sure I had applied enough make up to hide my puffy eyes yet still look normal I slipped out of the bathroom and went to see if I had any work.

Getting missions had almost become a battle for me since Lazard had heard about what happened to me and insisted that I should just take time off and recover emotionally and mentally. But I always won out in the end since I am the best female they have; which if you look at it is really sad since there are more female members then you ever get to see. A lot more, and yet I am the only one to reach the rank of 2nd class. Sometimes if I couldn't get a mission I'd try to help the other women improve their ranks by training them; but that in it's self is a struggle.

I had been sitting on a couch waiting to see if I would have a mission today when three guys sat down on the same couch with me. "So how you doing Dark?" Reno asked me. "Leave me alone." I tell him. "We can't; we were ordered to check on you." I looked at the speaker and saw it was Tseng. "I just want to be alone." I tell him and draw my knees to my chest. "You should tell someone who did it." Rude tells me. "You don't know what it's like. To feel that powerless when you know you have the strength to fight them off but you're too scared to use it." I said as tears came to my eyes. "Get away from her!" I jumped and looked up; Genesis was glaring hard at the three Turks. "Hey we're just doing our job." Reno tells him. "I don't care. Get away from her or I'll kill you." I could tell he meant it. "Very well. I believe we have a firm understand of how she is right now." Tseng said as he stands. The other two got up and followed him. Genesis sat next to me and pulled me to him. "Are you ok?" He asked me. I nodded and wiped the fallen tears from my eyes. "Thank you Genesis." I said while curling up into him.

I had gone back to my world for a while, telling Angeal and Genesis that I just had to leave Shinra for a while; unlike with my loved ones in Midgar I told my parents all about the rape as well as who did it. They helped me work through the emotional pain and a few other things I needed to work through.

When I finally went back to Midgar I found out that I was gone for two months. Genesis was glad to have me back and Angeal, well he was off on a mission. Once more I buried myself in my work and time with Genesis, using it to block out the pain whenever I saw the creep that hurt me. But when I did have to see him I remembered what my parents told me to do and I put up with him; I was even dealing with being on my own around the building. But Genesis was having trouble letting me go on missions by myself, but I could get him to let me; if I promised him that I would call him every now and then.

Today I was given a mission to escort the head of the Urban Development Department. I was told to wait near the entrance of the building for him. So I waited for him, playing a game on my phone until he arrived. "I take it you are my escort?" I heard a voice ask. I put my phone away and turned to them. "That's right sir." I answered. He chuckled. "No need to be formal. I'm Reeve Tuesti." He said with a friendly smile. "Dark Oracle. Well shall we be off?" I asked. Reeve nodded and we headed out together.

"This must be the easiest mission you have been given so far Dark." Reeve said after he had finished speaking with someone. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't really keep track of how easy or hard something is; just if I can get through it." I explained. "Well in any case I'm done here, we can head back now." He tells me. With a nod I followed him to the car. "Reeve I want to ask you something." I say suddenly. "What's you question?" He asks me. "Do you ever wonder if this is the right thing to do?" I asked him. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." He saids. "I mean working for Shinra. Do you ever question the things the company does and what you are part taking in?" I asked him. Reeve seemed thoughtful for a while. "Well in truth there are many times I have questioned the things that President Shinra has everyone doing. I guess in truth I have doubted what we do, but there is nothing that I can do about this." He answers. "What if you could? I mean, I'm not suggesting you betray Shinra or anything like that. But what if you get the chance to do something to help the planet instead of what Shinra is doing?" I asked him. "I'm not sure I get what you mean Dark. But I guess I would help those people if I can." I smiled at Reeve, thinking about the good he'll do in time. Suddenly the car came to a fast stop. "What's going on?" Reeve asked. "Stay in the car." I ordered as I stepped out. Looking around I gripped my sword I scanned the area; going to the front of the car I noticed a large rock had been placed on the road. "Strange. Who would go through this trouble, just to get their hands on Reeve?" I wondered. "Who said it was him we want?" A voice behind me asked. I quickly drew my sword and turned to them, just managing to block their attack. The guy I was facing was tall and thin, with dirty blond hair and dark almost black eyes. "What the hell do you want?" I demanded while forcing him back. "Word has it you're the strong girl in SOLDIER. Figure if we take you we might stand a chance against Shinra." He answered as he swung at me. I blocked it and delivered a sharp kick to his head, knocking him to the ground. "You really must be stupid if you think I'm going to let you do that." I tell him.

"What happened?" Reeve asked me. "Some creep wanted to take me and brain wash me so I'd help his crew take down Shinra. I took care of it." I answered like it didn't matter. The driver started the car and we were back on our way to Shinra. _I wonder how things are back at the house. Why am I worried? Mom can handle things there and I'm sure dad will be just fine. I should just focus on things here; after all the jerk won't keep his hands off me for long, He did swear he would have me for himself one way or another._ I think bitterly.


End file.
